Brooke and Lucas (high school)
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Peyton dies but guess who has a new crush on Brooke. DEREK! Will Lucas be able to save her?
1. Press the Start

_Please Review. This is a way different story from the other ones. This is in progress. so there will be more and please tell your friends._

Lucas and Brooke were a thing but Lucas loved Peyton and he didn't know who to choose. He can tell anything to Brooke and he can do the same to Peyton. Brooke and Lucas were messing around. Peyton liked Lucas and Brooke knew that but Brooke couldn't hind her feelings for Lucas and Lucas couldn't either. Brooke fashion line just went big and the hole gang went to river court to celebrate. Peyton just came back from "trying to figure out what she means in this world."

The hole gang was at the river court. The wind was blowing and the air was fresh. Brooke was nerves to tell Peyton about her feelings. Right now neither Brooke or Peyton had Lucas. Brooke walked up to Peyton, Peyton was with Jenny. Peyton turned around and looked at Brooke.

"Brooke Davis." Peyton said with a smile. Brooke made a sad smile, Peyton frowned because she knew something was going on. "Brooke whats wrong?" Peyton asked her. Brooke looked at the ground and started to play with her hands.

"I love Lucas." Brooke told her. Peyton stood up and made a face.

"What do you mean you love Lucas!?" Peyton yelled at her, Brooke looked into Peytons eyes.

"I know Peyton but I cant hind my feelings." Brooke told her. Peyton frowned and pushed Brooke. Everyone looked at them. Brooke pushed Peyton back and then they began to fight. Peyton pushed Brooke to the ground and started to slam her head to the ground. Brooke began to take Peyton's hair and swing her head around. Lucas and Nathan ran to them and tried to break them up. Nathan had Brooke and Lucas had Peyton. They tried to reach each other but Nathan and Lucas wouldn't let them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the people that made the noise.

"you didn't have to push me!" Brooke yelled at her. Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed and pushed Brooke again. Brooke punched Peyton in the face. Peyton nose started to bleed. Brooke and Peyton started fighting. The whole school, started to come around Brooke and Peyton. _Bitch!_ They screamed at each other. Lucas and Nathan tried to get them of each other. Nathan had Brooke and Lucas had Peyton, they finally separated from each other.

"Why Brooke?" Peyton asked. Brooke was trying to hit Peyton.

"Its not worth it brooke. Just walk away." Nathan whispered in Brookes ear.

" sorry you guys, im gonna leave." Brooke faked smiled and turned around and left. Haley was mad.

"Really Peyton? You couldn't let her have one day of happiness. You such a bitch and Lucas don't act like you're a goddess because you're the problem." Haley shock her head and ran after Brooke. Nathan gave Peyton and Lucas a disappointment look and he followed Haley.

Its been a few weeks since Brooke and Peyton talked but her and Lucas have been best friends ever since. Brooke sat down in the chair, in the coner of Karens Café. Her Peyton used to sit there all the time. A lot of things were going on with Peyton, two of her mothers died, psycho Derek, and Jake. She has been threw a lot Brooke thought. Brooke took a drink of her coffee. It burned her tougne a little, she cried just enough for the people next to her to hear her. They looked at her with confusion. She smiled, enough for her dipples to show and she pointed at the cup. They understood but still looked at her like she was crazy. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at the person that was infront of her. She smiled.

"lucas!" she said happly. Lucas had his hands in pockets. Hearing Brooke yell his name made him smile. He sat down infront of Brooke.

"hey pretty girl." Brooke loved it when he called her Pretty girl. It made her think that he was still "in love" with her. She didn't want him to love her but be in love with her.

"God, I love it when you call me that. Even though its kind of awkward when you say, I still love it Luke." Brooke moved her hands when she talked but Lucas didn't mine. He loved it when she talked with her hands. Lucas looked around for his mother but he couldn't find her. Brooke was close to Keith, not as much like Lucas but she was close.

"She left with this guy from her school." She answered Lucas. She knew that Lucas was looking for his mother. Lucas laughed a faded laugh.

"ah, her professor." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Wow, your mom is dating her professor. She still got it." They both laughed.

"Hows Peyton?" Lucas asked. Brooke's smile faded. Lucas always have to ask about Peyton and she wondered if he still loved peyton.

"I don't know Luke. She didn't speak to me since the fight we had." Brooke told him. Lucas had his worried face. He was worried that Peyton wasn't going to be okay.

"how about you? How are you feeling about the Keith thing?" Lucas asked her. Brooke looked down at the floor. She was happy that Lucas asked how she was doing but then he asked about Keith.

"I'm still crying at night but I think I can carry on." Brooke smiled sadly. Lucas grabbed her hands and put it in his.

"Im always here for you Brooke." Brooke smiled at Lucas and started to gather her things. She stopped for a second to look at her phone. Peyton sent her a message. Brooke didn't want to answer, because she was hanging out with Lucas. It couldn't be that important Brooke thought. Maybe it wasn't but it was. Day became night.

"Well this has been fun." Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah. It was fun hanging out with you Brooke." Lucas smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I know it was." Brooke shrugged happily. Brooke collected her things and got up. "see you later Lucas." Brooke kissed him on the forehead. She walked out and Lucas watched her and smiled. Lucas loved Brooke but he just didn't want to break her heart again.

Brooke was right at Peyton's house, she walked up the steps. She didn't want to look at Peyton. Brooke Loved Lucas and she thought Peyton did walked up to the door, she saw that wasn't home. She looked around and the hole outside of the house was trashed. Brooke knocked on the door.

"Peyton! Its me Brooke! I wanted to see if you were okay!" Brooke yelled at the door. **_BANG!_** There was a gun shot. Brooke ducked down, Brooke's eyes were wide opened. Her heart was racing. The gun shot came inside the house.

"Peyton." Brooke whispered to herself. Brooke got up and knocked on the door.

"Peyton! Please! Peyton!" Brooke yelled. She tried to open the door but the door wouldn't open. Brooke took some Karate classes after Keith was shot. Brooke stepped back and kicked the door hard.

"Damn it, my shoes!" Brooke looked down at her heels. The door swung open. Brooke ran to the kitchen and living room and in the back yard. No one was there. Brooke began to panic.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled. She didn't know where her best friend was and that killed her in side. Brooke ran upstairs and looked in bathrooms and Peyton's dads room. Brooke turned around and looked in Peyton's room, Brooke was slowly walking in.

"Peyton!" She whispered. Brooke looked near Peytons computer and there she was. Peyton was on the floor on her stomach. Brooke covered her mouth, Brooke gasped. She threw her bag on the floor and ran to Peyton. Brooke crounched down on the floor and put her best friend on her lap. There was blood everywhere. Peyton had a gun shot wound to the head.

"No no no no no. Please. Peyton!" Brooke cryed. Brooke cried the hardest. She rocked her best friend. Peyton was the only one to get her and now she is gone.

"Peyton please wake up! Don't leave me here!" Brooke cried out. Peyton was gone and there was nothing that she could do to bring her back. Brooke pound the floor and screamed at the top of her lungs. She held Peyton tighter. Brooke looked around, she grabbed her cell phone and called 911. The police and ambulance. They picked Peyton up. Brooke layed there and cried and cried. They took Peyton in the back of the ambulance.

Brooke was outside still crying. The police were asking her questions, a lot of questions. Brooke was yelling at them.

"Stop talking to me and go help my best. FRIEND!" Brooke yelled at them. The cops looked un easy. They had something to say. "What?" Brooke asked them, looking at everyone one of them.

"Brooke!?" Brooke looked up at who was calling her name and it was Lucas. She rushed over to him, gave him a tight hug. Lucas let go quickly and looked around.

"What going on Brooke?" Lucas asked. Brooke started to cry.

"Its Peyton… She shot herself." Brooke told him, Lucas had a tear roll down her face. Lucas walked away from Brooke and went to the ambulance. He looked at Peyton.

"Oh God Peyton." Lucas cried. Lucas ran back to Brooke.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucas asked rubbing her arms. The was blood all over her.

"I don't know, I don't know. God!Peytons blood is all over me Lucas." Brooke rubbed her hands angrily. Like she was trying to get the skin off. "It just wont, come off." Brooke said, wipeing the blood off her shirt. Lucas pulled her in for a hug. Brooke broke down right infront of him.

"Keith, and now Peyton. I cant lose anyone else Luke." Brooke cried into his shirt.

"she is going to be okay." Lucas said with a tear falling from his face.

"Ms. Davis." The policeman called out for her. Lucas and her looked at the man and looked back at each other. Brooke put her hands on Lucas's chest.

"I hope so." Brooke walked away and walked up to the police man. Lucas couldn't hear anything, so he just watched. The police man was talking and then he was talking slow. Lucas kept looking at them because he didn't want Peyton to go just yet. Peyton was his first love. He didn't want to let her go just yet. The policeman stopped talking and said one last word. Brooke fell to the ground and cryed. Lucas knew what that meant. Peyton was gone. Lucas started to cry into his hands. He could still hear the screams of Brooke. Peyton was gone, she was really gone.

It has been a week since Peyton died. Lucas was at his house thinking about Brooke and what she was going threw. Brooke hasn't been at school in a week and he was getting worried. Lucas grabbed his keys and walked out the house. We was going to go to brookes house and see if she is okay.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. Lucas opened the door with a key. Brooke gave him because just in case he had to leave the house, he could come to Brooke's. Lucas walked into Brookes house. Brookes parents weren't here, the place looked like a mess. There were dirty dishes everywhere and trash everywhere. Lucas walked to the living room and he saw a Broken glass picture of Brooke and Peyton. _Brooke must have threw it or dropped it, _Lucas thought.

"What do you want?" Lucas heard a cracked and scratched voice. He turned around and he saw something that was broken. Brooke had a box of tissues in her hand, her eyes were red and she was pale and her eyes were swollen. She was in her pajamas. Lucas looked at her up and down and he felt sorry for her. Lucas hasn't been just fine but he was better than Brooke.

"I wanted to check on you, you haven't been to school for a while." Lucas told her, he put his hands into his pocket and tried to put a smile on his face.

"well can you blame me, my best friend died. Peyton killed herself!" Brooke yelled at him, her voice cracked from all the screaming and yelling.

"Brooke I know that, do you think I don't fell the same way, you do?!" he yelled back at her.

"No! No you don't… fell the same way. Damnit Lucas. She killed herself! And I wasn't there for her!" Brooke cried back at him.

"Brooke we were all there for her!" Lucas screamed, he had a tear on his face.

"Oh really." Brooke stormed off and picked her phone and came back to Lucas. Lucas looked confused. "When we were at the café the night she killed herself! She texted me! I didn't answer because I was to stuck up on you!" Brooke started to cry. "When I went home that night, after everything that had happened, I read the message. It said "can you please help me, I need a friend right now"! I didn't help her Lucas and she killed herself! We weren't there Lucas! Put that threw your head!" Brooke cried at him.

"I know! I know!" Lucas started to cry.

"Then why didn't you help her?" she said in a soft voice.

"Why didn't you?! Why didn't you leave! If you'd left you could have saved her!" Lucas cried out to her, he pointed her finger in her face. She slapped out of her face.

"You were her first love! You should have been there!" She yelled at him.

"Whatever Brooke! Your probably the reason why she killed herself." Lucas told her. Lucas was hurt that his used to love was gone out his life. Lucas didn't know what he said and then he realized it. "Brooke im-" Brooke cut him off. She put her hands on her forehead.

"you know what." She laughed sadly. " I am the reason why she killed herself. Its all my fault! Now get the HELL OUT!" she yelled at him. Brooke walked into her room and washed her face. She layed her bed and cried. Lucas came in the room, slowly. He climbed on the bed and layed next to her. Brooke faced away from Lucas. he kissed the back of her head. He put his hands on the side of her waist.

"Brooke I shoudnt had said that. Peyton was my first love and I still cant believe that she took her life." Lucas was telling her. Brooke was starting to cry. "Brooke, that day was the worst of our lifes. One of our friends died that day. She was your best friend. When I saw you crying, I felt like my left side of my heart was gone. Brooke, I don't want the right side gone too." Lucas said. Brooke turned to face Lucas. Lucas whipped the tears from her face. "because the other side is you Brooke. I loved Peyton, I did; but im in love with you." Lucas had tears running down his face. Brooke didn't say anything but smiled at him. It was too soon for anything right now. They went to Brookes room and laid down. Brooke closed her eyes and went to sleep and so did Lucas.

It was early in the morning. Brooke whipped the tears from her face. She looked in the mirror and saw a broken child that had no clue, what she was doing. She slowly putting her make up on. she walked in the kitchen and fixed her something to eat. She was ready for school for the first time, since Peyton died.

"Brooke?" the door swung open. Brooke looked up to see who it was. Brooke made a slight smile.

"Hey hayley." Brooke smiled and looked away. Haley made a relieved smile and ran up and hugged Brooke. Brooke hugged back.

"Hows it going Tiger." Hayley felt sorry for her. Brooke didn't have to many friends.

"the same, I feel like my life is over and that I have nothing to live for." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, maybe you should see someone." Hayley looked at her with her baby eyes. Brooke took the comment in the wrong direction.

"Maybe you should leave my house and never come back, because I don't need you. All the people that I ever loved are gone. How about you go and fix your stupid relationship because your not no angel too Hayley. Who gets married in high school anyway." Brooke packed her things and went to the door. "do me a favor and get the hell out." Brooke ran out the door and shut it. Hayley was there speechless. Hayley didn't know how to fix Brooke because the person that does help her out is now gone. Hayley grabbed her things and left.

"hey Lucas wait up!" Hayley yelled. Lucas was walking to class. Hayley finally caught up to him.

"hey Hayley James Scott." Lucas played around with her.

"yeah, yeah. Have you talked to Brooke lately?" Hayley asked. Lucas stopped in his tracks. Lucas tencesed up a little.

"just a week ago. We haven't talked since then…why?" Lucas asked.

"Its just because I went over there today and she went all bitchty on me." hayley said, she looked sad, that her only girl friend was trying to get away from her.

"Brookes been threw so much… I cant talk to her, because everytime I never when with the conversation that we have." Lucas took his hands and brushed threw his hair.

"maybe you should go talk to her." Hayley and Lucas looked at Brooke sitting all alone, at a table. Lucas walked over to Brooke.

"Hey cheery" Lucas said smiling. Brooke looked up and frowned. It wasn't the time to flirt and do all those things.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked. Lucas sat down next to her, she rubbed her hands on his pants. Brooke were staring into his eyes. Lucas felt un confortable.

"I thought you needed a friend. Someone to count on." Lucas said in a soft voice. Lucas smiled at her, hes charming smile. He put his hand on Brooke's shoulder, she brushed it off.

"What I need is Peyton! I guess I cant count on that, now can I?" Brooke got up and walked away. Lucas tried to yell her name but she wouldn't answer, she just keep walking. Lucas sat there all alone. Nathan came up to Lucas.

"Lucas, whats going on with Brooke?"Nathan asked. Lucas rolled his eyes at Nathan.

"Peyton." Lucas said. Nathan looked confused. When Lucas saw that Nathan was confused, Lucas knew that he didn't hear about it. "Nat, where have you been?" Lucas asked him.

"I was gone for 3 weeks, I was with my mother. We had to get away from Dan." Nathan said. He rubbed his head a little.

"There something I need to tell you about Peyton Nathan." Nathan looked confused but he had to know what was going on, he just came back and he was talking to Hayley just a second ago.

"When were you going to tell me Hales?" Nathan rushed up to Hayley. Hayley looked confused. She smiled and rubbed his chest but Nathan backed away.

"Tell you about what?"

"Peyton!" Nathan yelled at her. People were starting to stare at them but Nathan didn't care. Hayley looked around and smiled at the people that were looking, she didn't want them to be in there business.

"Listen Nathan, right now is not the time. I was going to tell you but there were stuff that were going on with you. I didn't want to add anything to it." Hayley whispered. Nathan rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"God Hayley. Peyton killed herself and you didn't tell me. you should have told me when I first came back. I have been here for two days Hayley… two days!" Nathan yelled at her. She tried to calm him down but he wouldn't.

"I know sweetheart but with Brooke…" Nathan interrupted Hayley.

"Brooke" Nathan whispered. He could imagne what Brooke must be going threw. Nathan walked past Hayley without saying a word to her. Nathan walked into the school, looking around for Brooke. Someone told him that she was in the gym. Nathan walked into the gym and saw Brooke with a cheerleading outfit and poom pooms in her hand. She was looking at them weirdly. Brooke put the stuff down and sat next to them and stared at them.

"Brooke?" Brooke looked up to see who it was. She smiled but not she usely smiles. The smile was like giving away a puppy and you try to act like it doesn't hurt.

"hey Nathan." Brooke turned back to look at the uniform.

"What you got there?" Nathan asked. He sat down next to her. Brooke smiled widely.

"its Peyton's uniform and poom pooms." Brooke looked at them and then looked at Nathan.

"Brooke, Peyton loved you."

"Really, then why did she kill herself?" Brooke asked Nathan. Nathan was speechless, this was all new news to him. He wanted what was best for Brooke but it was hard to get her on the bright side. "You know what Nathan. She loved me but I didn't love her back. She knew that and that was why she killed herself because her best friend wasn't there for her." Brooke said, she put her hands into Nathans. Brooke stood up and picked up Peytons stuff. Nathan stood up next to her and they smiled at each other. Nathan knew that it was just a fake smile that Brooke had but he could take it. Brooke gave him a short hug and then she started to walk off.

"Wait, Brooke… What are you going to do with Peytons stuff?!" he yelled across the gym.

"Burn them" she told him. All Nathan could hear is the slam of the gym doors.

Brooke walked up to Peyton's locker and opended it. She dumped all of Peyton's stuff into a bag. She was going to burn all of it. There was nothing here, all this stuff is useless now. Lucas looked at Brooke and saw what she was doing. He ran to her side.

"Brooke what are doing?" she didnt listen and Lucas wanted to know what she was doing with all of Peytons stuff. He stopped Brooke for just a second. Brooke looked up at him and he let go. Brooke was crazy at that point, she didn't want no one to touch her or mess with her.

"Brooke!" He yelled. Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked at him, right. Into. His eyes.

"What!" she yelled back and then she contuined to pack the stuff up.

"What are you doing." He asked her, she answer for a while and then remembered that he was still there.

"I'm taking Peyton's stuff out her locker." She said in a "duhh" tone.

"why?" he picked up a picture of Brooke and Peyton together, he smiled at the picture.

"I'm going to burn them." Brooke said. Lucas looked up at her and Brooke noticed that he had something that she didn't want. She snatched it from his hands and put it into the bag.

"What? No!" Lucas said, Lucas tried to stop her from trying to mess with Peytons stuff.

"Lucas stop!" Brooke yelled. The people in the hallway began to look at the broken best friend and the ex-boyfriend of a dead girl. Lucas and Brooke started to do tug of war with Peytons stuff. Lucas snatched the bag away from Brooke.

"Lucas!" she yelled. She was surprised that he took it away from her. He put the bag down. She tried to get back but he just block her. She rolled her eyes.

"Lucas give it back!" she yelled. She snatched the bag back and Lucas grabbed it and the hole bag ripped open. Brooke looked at the ground with all of Peytons stuff. Tears came down on brookes face. Brooke went to go pick some of the stuff that was on the ground.

"Your not the only one that miss her!" Lucas yelled at her. Brooke didn't pay attention. "you think I don't miss her, I was there for her. I was the one that made her laugh. I was always there and I have a say where all this stuff goes." Brooke still didn't listen to him and Lucas looked at her and knocked all the stuff out of her hands.

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke yelled at him. When Brooke yelled his first and his last name, he knew that he was in trouble. "to answer your question. I don't think that you'd care about her. I think that you messed with her mind." Brooke pointed to her head to tell him what she was talking about.

"Brooke I do miss her and I was there for her and there are people here that miss her too and its not right for you to take her stuff. Your not the only that lost her too! I was there Brooke!" Lucas yelled at her. Brooke slapped Lucas. she slapped him so hard, that his face turned the other way.

"That's it Lucas, you weren't there! I was there! Where you there when the gun went off! Where you there when you seen the hole house being empty! Where you there when Peyton didn't make one bit of sound! Where you there when Peyton was laying on the floor lifeless! Where there when Peyton's blood was splattered everywhere! Because I was and I wish I wasn't." brooke picked up Peyton's uniform and pom pom's and left. Everyone was looking at Lucas and they were shaking there heads at him. Lucas walked out to follow brooke.

Brooke was at Peytons house. She took all the things that made her remember her. Brooke made a fire in the back of Peyton's house. It was hot outside and the fire was just making it worse. Brooke kept feeding the fire Peyton stuff. Brooke had a photo in her hand of her, Peyton and Lucas. they all where smiling and having the best time. Brooke didn't want the photo. Brooke started to throw it in the fire but then a gentale hand stopped her. She turned to see what the person was and it was Lucas. Brooke couldn't get away from Lucas if she tried.

"I might want this picture." Lucas said, he took the picture right out of her hand and put it in his pocket. "Brooke were trying to save you.." Brooke interrupted Lucas from saying another word. She got close to his face, enough to feel his breathe on her lips.

"I don't need saving… Peyton did." Brooke turned back and threw things in the fire. Lucas didn't know what to do. He was hurt that Peyton was gone and Brooke was acting like a crazy person.

"You know what…" Lucas picked up Peytons uniform. Brooke looked at him.

"Wait.. what are you doing." Brooke put her hand out to stop him.

"You wanna throw Peyton's stuff away, then lets do it than." Lucas threw Peytons poom poom's in the fire. Something broke in side of Brooke heart. Brooke wanted Peyton's uniform, she didn't want Lucas to touch it. She could feel the pain, she put her hand on her heart.

"Lucas, stop. Your acting crazy!" she yelled at him.

"im acting crazy, really Brooke. Your acting crazy, I mean… look at what your doing. Im just giving you what you wanted. Nothing." Lucas told her, then he threw the uniform of Peyton swayer in the fire. Lucas watched as it burned.

"Noo!" Brooke yelled and tackled Lucas. Lucas let out a big grunt noise. Brooke was trying to fight Lucas and Lucas was put his hand over his face to block her.

"Brooke stop" he yelled at her, he put his hands over her and held her tight. Brooke scambled to get off but she couldn't. She stopped moving, and cried. Lucas held her tighter to make her feel better but it didn't.

"Were trying to save you Brooke." She mocked. "You said that to Peyton ones; and look where she is now… gone." Lucas let Brooke go. Lucas and brooke got up and walked off into different directions. Brooke came back to Peyton's house after Lucas left. She walked up to Peyton's room and looked around. She saw someone looking at her picture, it wasn't her dad or anyone.

"Hey what are doing!" Brooke yelled at them, she didn't know who it was because she didn't see there face. The person turned around and smiled at Brooke, she now knew who it was.

"Such a shame, that she died. I really loved her. Why didn't you save her Brooke!" it was Derek, the crazy one. Derek moved closer and Brooke moved back.

"stay away from me." she whispered at him. He looked confused but he smiled.

"Why? We had fun times together. Since Peyton died… I started to like you. I think your amazing." Derek came closer, they were face to face. Derek moved the hair from her face slowly. "I love you Brooke." He said. Brooke punched him in the stomach and Derek fell to the floor.

"I love you Brooke." She mocked back at him. "no one ever loves me" she circled around Derek while he was screaming on the floor from the pain. She kicked him and then ran out the house. She cried all the way home. Brooke opended the door and saw her mother. She rolled her eyes. Victoria saw Brooke and came over to hug her.

"Brooke im sorry for Peyton." Victoria was pretending that she cared about Peyton.

"Mom you don't have to pretend, I know you don't care." Victoria felt relieved but still concered about her daughter.

"Brooke maybe you should see someone." Victoria said.

"I don't need to see anyone!" Brooke yelled and ran up to her room. Victoria looked confused but just went on with her evil life.


	2. The next chapter in love

_Please Review. This is in-process. there is going to be more. please tell your friends._

It had been 2 days since the Brooke and Lucas had a throw down. Lucas walked to school with Nathan. They were talking and they saw Brooke walk straight pass them without saying a word.

"Hello crazy Brooke, nice to meet you." Lucas whispered and laughed.

"shut up Lucas!" Brooke yelled. Lucas and Nathan looked surprised that Brooke could hear them all the way from back here. They laughed a little and then remembered about Peyton.

"I miss her man." Lucas told Nathan. Nathan knew what he was feeling because he felt the same way. They cant do anything about it. Its been a months since Peyton died. Brooke was still broken at the fact.

"Brooke hasn't opended up yet." Nathan told him.

"yeah, well she going too." Lucas told Nathan.

Brooke went to Peyton's house. Lucas saw that she did and followed behind. Brooke knew that Lucas was following him, so she lost him. Lucas looked around for Brooke and she wasn't there but at least he knew where she was going. Brooke walked up to the house and took a deep breathe. Brooke walked up to Peyton's room just to see if Derek was there messing with her stuff. She looked around and she didn't see him.

"Looking for me" Brooke jumped when she heard Dereks voice. Shse turned around slowly and Derek charged at her. Broooke screambed. "oh Brooke I missed you." Derek smiled, he got on top of Brooke and raped her. He cut her, and punched her. Brooke screamed even louder.

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed from down stairs.

"Lucas!" she screamed back. Derek looked at her and smiled.

"You stupid girl" he told her. Derek grabbed her and slammed her against the wall and made her black out. She let out a scream before Derek took her and slam her. Lucas ran up stairs and saw Derek and Brooke naked on the floor. Derek pulled up his pants and smiled. Lucas had a angry look on his face.

"She was a wild one." Derek said. Lucas charged at him and started to beat him up.

"You bastard!" Lucas yelled, he let out the anger of Peyton and Brooke and that was a lot of pain that he had. Lucas let go of him after he thought about Brooke. Lucas pushed Derek into the wall and Derek hit his head pretty badly. Derek was knocked out like Brooke was. Lucas can hear the police coming. Lucas sat down next to brooke and covered her up.

"oh my god Brooke". He cried. Lucas cupped his hands on Brooke face. Lucas didn't know if she was alive or not. He didn't want to lose the person that he was in love with. The police came up stairs and picked up Brooke. Lucas raised his heads as the policeman picked up Brooke.

"shes going to okay, right?" Lucas kept yelling at them but they didn't answer. They put her in the ambulance and started to work on her. The ambulance left, and Lucas was just standing there looking around. He had blood of Brooke, then he remeberd when Peyton died. Lucas cryed into his hands.

"Lucas!" Hayley ran up to him, Nathan was right beside her. Lucas turned around to see the people that he loved. "What… what happened?" hayley asked him and he couldn't speak. Lucas eyes were wide opened and into shock, he stood like a statue. Nathan was getting inpatient about the hole thing. Nathan looked around and there was no sign of Brooke.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked him. Lucas looked down at his white shirt and it was filled with Brooke blood. Nathan and Hayley looked and knew that something to Brooke. Hayley screamed and cried. Nathan held her in his hands. Nathan had a tear coming from his eyes but he didn't say a word. Police carried Derek out of the house. In slow motion Haley, Lucas and Nathan looked at Derek and Derek had a big smile on his face. Lucas,Nathan and Hayley went to the hospital to see if Brooke was alright. Lucas and haley looked around to see if anybody knew where Brooke was.

"Lucas, Hayley!" Nathan yelled at them to come here. There was a doctor standing infront of them.

"Yes where looking for Brooke Davis." Lucas told the doctor. The doctor looked sad.

"What happened?" Nathan demanded.

"Brooke had gotten raped, the cuts and wonds are bad. She losing a lot of blood. She is in surgrey right now." The doctor told them.

"ohh God!" Nathan mumbled under his breathe, Hayley covered her mouth because she was shocked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucas asked him. "can we see her in her surgery." Lucas asked.

"I cant let you go in there unless your one of her family members." Doctor said.

"Please, where all the family she has. Please, shes my sister." Hayley said.

"she's like my sister." Nathan told him.

"I love her, can you please let us go." Lucas begged the doctor.

"Okay." The doctor said. The doctor told him where she was and they ran to the surgrey room. They ran threw doors. They finally ran to the surgrey room where she was. Brooke looked cold and she looked helpless. Hayley cried into Nathan's arms. Lucas hurried and looked at the floor. Lucas couldn't bear see Brooke like that.

_"Brooke?" someone called her name. Brooke opended her eyes. She was under the bridge where her and Peyton used to go. Brooke didn't know what was going on. She didn't know if she was alive or not._

_"Your half way." Someone answered her. Brooke turned around and saw Peyton sitting, playing with grass._

_"Peyton!" Brooke rushed to her and hugged her. Peyton hugged back._

_"I miss you Brooke Davis." Peyton told Brooke. Brooke smiled with a tear rolling down her face._

_"I miss you too Peyton Swayer." Brooke told her. They finally separated from each other_

_"Brooke Davis what the hell are you doing?" Peyton asked Brooke. Brooke frowned and sat next to her best friend._

_"When you died, everything went south." Brooke told her. She swallowed hard. "I gotten raped by Derek Peyton. I was really sad how we left things and I should have been there for you. I wasn't a good friend." Brooke told her. Peyton frowned and then smiled._

_"I know Brooke. Im so sorry but you have to be strong."_

_"Peyton I-" Brooke felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Brooke gaslped on the floor. Peyton stood there and watched her in pain. "Peyton?" Brooke yelled at her for help but Peyton couldn't do anything, Peyton was fading away. Peyton tried to help Brooke but she couldn't touch her._

_"Brooke!" Peyton yelled before she was gone. Brooke screamed from the pain._

"Where losing here!" the doctor said. Nathan and Hayley heard them talking and running everywhere. Lucas went to go get coffee. Lucas came back to the surgrey window, where he could see Brooke.

"Whats going on?" Lucas asked Hayley. Lucas saw that the doctors were running everywhere. **_Beeeeeeeeeeeep-_**

Brooke heart stopped. Lucas dropped his coffee. The line was staright there was no more heart beat.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled at her. Lucas hit the window with all his anger.

_"Brooke just breathe." Brooke looked up and saw uncle keith. Brooke listened to what he said and she breathed and the pain went away. She stood up and looked at Keith._

_"Keith!" Brooke ran up to hug him tightly. Keith was happy to see her._

_"Brooke Davis" Keith said. It made Brooke smile when he said her name. This has been the happiest time she had ever had._

_"Wheres Peyton?" Brooke asked, looking around._

_"Shes gone." Keith told her._

_"What do you mean gone?" Brooke asked him, looking sad._

_"Shes in a better place now." Keith told her._

_"What! I never said goodbye." Brooke told him._

_"Yes you did Brooke but now you have to wake up." Keith told her._

_"No!" Brooke yelled._

**_Beep, Beep, Beep._** Lucas and Hayley and Nathan took a deep breathe in and out. They were happy that Broooke was back. Lucas sat down at the seat next to him. Hayley came next to him and looked him in the eye.

"she is going to be okay." Hayley smiled at him and Lucas smiled back. The doctor came in and Nathan rushed to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nathan asked them. The doctor smiled.

"Yes but we need her blood type and we don't have it in storage." The doctor told them.

"What kind of hospital doesn't have Brooke Davis's blood type!" hayley yelled.

"What is it?" Lucas asked the doctor. The doctor smiled at them and he told them.

"Postive A4" the doctor told them. Hayley and Nathan looked at Lucas. That was Lucas's blood type.

"Lucas." Hayley hit him on the side.

"That's my blood type." Lucas told the doctor.

"Okay, we don't have enough time to put into a bag and give to her. We just have to do directily. Follow me please." The doctor said. Lucas followed him into Brooke surgrey room. There were tools everywhere. Brooke looked sad and not awake. The doctor put a needle in Lucas's arm, Lucas made a little scream and then chilled. They put the end of the wire in Brookes arm. Lucas grabbed Brookes hand and rubbed it.

"Its going to be okay Brooke… I promise." Lucas told her.

_"Brooke you have too. Lucas is a mess without you." Keith said. Brooke rolled her eyes and started to walk, Keith followed her by her side._

_"Lucas doesn't need me. why would he need me?" Brooke asked Keith. Keith smiled at her and held out his hand and brooke put her hand in his and he took her somewhere. It was Lucas's house. "What are we doing here?" Brooke asked. Keith put his finger on his lips to tell Brooke to be came into his room and cried. Brooke didn't know what was going on with him but she wanted to know. Lucas's mother came in the room crying too._

_"Mom, I don't know what I can do without her." Lucas told his mother._

_"Brooke is going to be just fine… okay, now you go to the hospital." Karen told him. Lucas shock his head._

_"She, she doesn't want me there. I cant live without her mother. I love her, im in love with her. I lost Peyton and I cant lose Brooke. She is the only thing I have in this world. She is going to leave me here."Lucas cried out to his mother. Karen cried even more, karen didn't want to see her son like this._

_"you not going to lose her, now go to the hospital." Karen demanded. Lucas nodded and left. Keith and Brooke where back at the bridge._

_"Wow." Brooke said while looking at the ground. Trying to collect her thoughts. "he really loves me Keith." Brooke said. Keith smiled and nodded._

_"yes he does, really love you." They began to walk again and now there at school. Brooke looked confused why they were at the school. Brooke then saw Lucas and that answered her question. Keith nodded and Brooke walked up to him. Brooke saw that he had cuts on his arms and he wasn't him self._

_"omg… hes emo." Brooke told Keith._

_"This is when you died. Everytime he think about you. He cut himself." Keith told her. Lucas took out a razor and started to cut himself a lot. Brooke tried to make him stop but she couldn't. Lucas didn't hear her. Lucas was bleeding badly._

_"Lucas!" Brooke yelled but Lucas didn't hear her. Brooke ran back to Keith._

_"Get me out of here." Keith nodded and they both were back under the bridge._

_"God, Keith." Brooke said._

_"Lucas loves you and he would do anything for you." _

_"I know but I don't want him too."_

_"yes you do Brooke." Keith said, rubbing her shoulders._

_"okay maybe I do, so what!" she yelled at him. Keith backed up a little._

_"Brooke, you lost Peyton. Don't lose Lucas too." After keith said that Keith was gone. _

_"I love Lucas." brooke said to herself and she smiled._ _Brooke turned around to talk to keith but he was already gone. Brooke frowned but was happy that Lucas might still love her._

Brooke was out of surgery. Lucas was by her side holding her hand. Lucas looked at her and smiled. Brookes face looked pale but she was in a hospital.

"Brooke… please don't leave me. I need you." Lucas cried. He kiss Brookes hand and smiled. Brooke squeezed Lucas's hand but her eyes were still closed. Lucas looked up and had a questionable look on his face. "Brooke?" he whispered.

"Hey Broody." Brooke said with a quiet tone. Brooke opened her eyes real slowly. Lucas laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Pretty girl, what are you doing to my heart?" Lucas smiled and Brooke smiled back. Lucas looked around.

"I should go get the nurse." Lucas told her. Brooke put her hand on his shoulders and shock her head.

"No. I hate nurses." Brooke smiled, just enough where her dipples showed. Lucas smiled at Brooke. Brooke was looking around the room and it looked like what a hospital looked like on T.V. The room had a sad color on it… dull white. There was two chairs on both sides of brookes bed, they both had patterns on it. Brooke looked infront of her and there was a painting of horses and trees on the wall. She had a tube that was connected to water and she was in a gown. Brooke rubbed her neck because it was hurting.

"Brooke, how do you feel?" Lucas asked her. Lucas touched Brookes face gentaly.

"Like shit." She finally said. Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breathe out and leaned back in the chair. He put his hands in his pockets, and stared at Brooke. Brooke gave him a funny look and Lucas smiled. She hated the silence.

"So… how was my surgery?" Brooke asked him. Lucas stood up in his chair and looked Brooke in her eyes.

"They lost you for a second." Lucas told Brooke. Brooke looked down on her bed and frowned. She wondered why she had pain. Brooke tried to see the bright side of this but she couldn't.

"I bet you were worried sick about me." Brooke laughed. Brooke rose a eye brow at lucas.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to loss you." Lucas voice became distant. It hurt every time when he thought he was going to loss Brooke.

"Broody, im not going anywhere." Brooke took Lucas's hand and held it in hers. They both smiled at each other. Haley and Nathan ran to the room. Haley had a tear in her eye. Haley was releved that Brooke was okay. Haley walked over to Brooke and hugged her.

"Im so glad your okay." Haley said while hugging Brooke tightly. Nathan and Lucas laughed.

"you better be because if I died. I would have haunted all of you for all my ghost years." Brooke laughed at her comment and so did the rest of them. Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan came up to Brooke and smiled and gave her a hug.

"Nathan Scott… did you miss me?" Brooke asked him with a smile on her face. Nathan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe." Nathan said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. He was the biggest baby. He cried more than I did." Hayley said while laughing at Nathan. Brooke rose an eyebrow at Nathan. Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"yeah, we almost lost you. Lucas had to give you blood." Nathan told Brooke.

"Now I have Lucas blood." Brooke whinned.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night. Haley, Nathan and Lucas stayed by Brookes side. Haley was on the bed with Brooke and Nathan and Lucas was on the chairs sleeping. They promised that they wouldn't leave Brookes side. Brooke was laying on Haleys chest. Brooke was asleep and so was Nathan. It was only Haley and Lucas awake. The television was on, it was a white and black movie. Haley saw that Brooke was knocked out and she wanted to talk to Lucas.

"Lucas." Haley whispered to him. Lucas turned to look at Haley. Lucas rose an eyebrow to see what she wanted. "do you think Brooke will be alright." Haley asked him. Lucas shrugged. Haley rolled her eyes. "Lucas Scott, you better tell Brooke how you really feel." Haley told Lucas. Lucas smiled and turned back to the television. Haley was right, Lucas had to tell Brooke about his feelings or Brooke would shut him down. Haley went to sleep but Lucas stayed up. Brooke woke up from hearing gun shots from the T.V. Brooke looked around and everyone was asleep but lucas. Lucas was staring at her.

"You know Lucas Scott, you don't have to watch over me. where at a hospital." Brooke pointed everywhere to make him know that they were safe. Lucas laughed and looked down. Brooke made a sad face, she felt bad for him. Brooke knew that he wanted to take care of her. Brooke continued. "Listen Luke. They have Derek and hes not going to hurt us anymore, im safe now." Brooke told felt guilty.

"Brooke if I was only there a little earlier."

"I'm happy that you were there. I'm happy that you checked on me even though I didn't want you too. Don't put yourself down." Brooke took Lucas's hand and held it tight. Lucas rubbed the top part of Brookes hand and smiled at her.

"Brooke… when you were in surgrey. It got me thinking… that I couldn't live without you. I cant bear seeing my world without you in it. I love you Brooke and I want to be with you." Lucas smiled and Brooke smiled back.

"Well than, Lucas Scott. I kindia like you too." Brooke smiled. Lucas rose up kissed Brooke on the lips. He cupped his hands on Brookes face. Brooke smiled in the process. This is the happiest that Lucas ever saw Brooke. Lucas now knows that he is the one that makes Brooke happy in the world. Nathan opened one eye and saw them kissing, he laughed.

"About time." Nathan laughed. Lucas and Brooke broke apart and looked at him. Brooke kincked her eyebrow. "Just saying." Nathan shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep. Haley woke up to them kissing infront of her.

"okay ew. Im going to sleep on the chair." Haley got up and went to lay in the chair were Lucas was. Lucas layed next to Brooke.

"Brooke Davis, I love you." Lucas smiled. Brooke made an "Aww" face.

"I love you too Lucas."Brooke touched Lucas's shoulder and Lucas shivered from the touch. Everytime Brooke even touched him, he had a shiver. Hes heart starts to race.

"Maybe we can make a little quickie right her." Lucas said in a playfull way.

"Lucas." she called out his name. Lucas rolled his head and smiled. "Lucas! Do you remember when we went out and this guy had on only underwear on." She laughed. Lucas started to remember and he laughed.

"Yeah he was hitting on you." Lucas laughed. Brooke and Lucas laughed harder. Lucas had a tear come out from his big blue eyes from laughing. Haley could hear them laughing and she couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this.

"yeah, that was old guy number two." She laughed. They finally calmed down. Lucas looked down at her and stared at her. Brooke could feel him staring at her and she looked up at him.

"Luke, I can feel you staring at me." she giggled. Lucas laughed with her. Brooke stopped laughing.

"I miss this." Lucas said kissing Brookes forehead.

"Now you have it." Brooke leaned in and kissed him.

Few Months later, Haley was pregnant, Brooke and Lucas were in a open relationship. Brooke came skipping out of the school to sit. Lucas saw her smiling and cheering. _Cherrie _Lucas thought in his mind. Lucas came behind Brooke and touched her hips and walked her over to Haley. They both sat down infront of Haley.

"Haley, there something different about you." Brooke looked around Haley but couldn't find what it was. Brooke was playing around with Haley. Haley rolled her eyes and smiled at Brooke.

"Im pregnant Brooke." Haley told her.

"Yes Haley James Scott. You are." Brooke smiled at her, Brooke held Haley's hands to tell her that Brooke was going to be there for her. Lucas looked around to find Nathan but he couldn't. Lucas looked at the table that Peyton and him used to sit at. He could see Peyton and him talking over by the table. Lucas frowned at the picture he had in his mind. Brooke noticed that Lucas was thinking of Peyton. Brooke rubbed his back and looked him in the eye.

"Everything is going to be okay." Brooke smiled at him and lucas smiled back.

Its four months later and Haley is still pregnant and she looks bigger than she is. Lucas and Brooke have been having some fun time together and they are in love, even more than they were.

Day became night at the Scott's house. Brooke tip toed into Lucas's room and climbed on his bed. She was waiting for him to come in. Lucas was coming into his room but he didn't notice that Brooke was there.

"Boo." Brooke yelled. Lucas jumped and smiled at her. Lucas put his hand over his heart and start to panick. Brooke stopped laughing and went to Lucas's side. Lucas started to shack, Brooke was panicking. Lucas stopped shacking and smiled at Brooke. Brooke frowned. Lucas playing that he was having a heart attack.

"Jack ass." Brooke hit Lucas in the face and climbed back in his bed. Brooke layed back and put a pillow over her face.

"Whats going on pretty girl." Lucas asked her. Brooke rose up and looked sad.

"im Pregnant." Brooke mumbled under her mouth but Lucas can hear her. Lucas turned around slowly. He looked davstated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really?" Lucas said sadly.

"No, you should know when im lying." Brooke told him. He laughed, Lucas came closer to brooke, they were inches apart.

"Why do I love you?" he asked Brooke. Brooke smiled deviously.

"Well…" she said happily, acting like she was thinking. "Im hot, talented, I do nice things for you. Theres more but it would take a thousand yearrrrssss to tell you why you love me." she teased. Lucas picked her up.

"Oh really." He said, and kissed her slowly.

"What is with a the kissing Lucas Scott?" Brooke asked him.

"To lead you somewhere we both want to go." He said in a cocky way.

"You are bad." Brooke said sexually. Brooke slowly took off Lucas's tale that was on him. Look down and looked back up she did. Lucas kissed her on the check. Hes soft lips on her delicate skin. Brooke bit her lip. Lucas slowly worked his way up to Brookes soft lips. Brooke was rubbing his sides of his stomach, he liked that. Lucas took brookes shirt off fast and everything else. He layed her on the bed and started to kiss her stomach. She laughed at the fact he did. Lucas opened Brookes legs and put his body between it. There moans and Brookes screams battled each other. Lucas pulling Brookes hair. There motion was solid and connected. Brooke squeezed her fingers into his body. Lucas pushed and pushed. There breath getting ran down. There huffing and puffing like there working out.


	5. Chapter 5

They finally they let go of each other. Lucas was on top of Brooke.

"You're a wild one." Lucas laughed. Lucas and Brooke slamming open. They looked over to see who its was.

"Oh my gosh!" Haley screamed. Haley looked and then quickly ran out.

"Oh Haley!" Lucas screamed. He quickly up and wrapped his self in a towel and ran after her.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled but he didn't pay any attention. Haley was about to run out but Lucas stopped her.

"Im so sorry, Hales." Lucas pleaded. Brooke put on some clothes and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You shouldn't had braged in like that." Brooke said.

"Next time I can right that on my note." Haley smiled at Brooke. Haley held her nose.

"It really smells…. Like sex. Luke just meet me at Peytons house." Haley left without saying another word. Lucas turned around to face Brooke.

"Why are you going to Peytons house?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"You don't have to worry. Go to school." He kissed Brooke on the forehead and went into his room to change. Brooke still had a questionable look on her face.

"What are you my Dad!" she yelled at him. "I don't need to go to school." She whispered to herself. She grabbed her jacket and left. She was at the mall, looking at clothes. She had three bags on one arm and four on the other, soon she had to have a buggie. She loved shopping. She went into this store where they had a cute shirt.

"May I help you?" someone asked her. Brooke looked up to shake her head. Brookes eyes open wide, there was a tear coming down her face.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked. The girl looked just like Peyton and Brooke thought it was her. Same green eye, curly blonde hair. The employe looked confused.

"No, im carly." She said while putting at her name tag. Then suddenly the persons face came back. She had red hair and she looked like she was in her fiftys.

"Sorry." Brooke said. The lady walked off. Brooke looked at the ground and walked out the store. She was sitting down, looking at the people passing. She stared at this one person. It looked just like Peyton, she was seeing Peyton everywhere. Brooke tried to wipe her eyes but Peyton was still there.

"Brooke?" someone yelled her name. Brooke quickly snapped back into place.

"mmm" she said looking at the tall handsome figure. It was Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked. Brooke looked around if she could see any more Peyton's but she didn't. she looked back at Nathan and smiled.

"The real question is. Why wouldn't I be here?" she told him. They started to walk.

"Hows everything, with the Peyton n things?" Nathan asked her. Brooke had to think fo a second. She didn't know how everything was.

"Fine." She lied. Nathan didn't believe it.

"Don't do anything crazy." Nathan said. She laughed. Brooke looked at the figure in the further left that was waving at her. The man caught her attention. She tried to focus and see who it was. she didn't believe it. She grabbed Nathans arm and pointed him to the person that was waving at her.

"Do you see, who I see?" she chocked up. Nathan looked over and when he saw who it was, he pulled Brooke closer to him.

"Derek." Nathan said. Derek started to walk towards them. They couldn't move and they didn't want to make a scene. Nathan went in front of Brooke to protect her.

"Hello Nathan." Derek said. He looked over and saw Brooke. "Hello, Pretty girl." Derek said to Brooke, he tried to get closer but Nathan pushed him out the way.

"Back away." Nathan said to him. Derek laughed and smiled at Nathan.

"I love Brooke. Brooke is going to be mine forever." Derek side in crazied way.

"Im not yours and I will never be." Brooke said. Nathan took Brookes hand and started to leave.

"If I cant have you, no one can." Derek said. He looked down to his side pocket and found a picture of Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Lucas. There was red X on Peyton face. He grabbed a red marker and marked one on Lucas's face. That means death.


	6. Questions,choices,answers and decisions

_Please Review and thank you for all of your support and it helps when you review or message me because it helps me know someone is reading these. _

"What did you tell Lucas?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Nothing." Brooke said. Brooke knew that she was wrong with not telling Lucas.

"What if Derek comes back? Thank god Nathan was there." Haley was telling Brooke but there was one question had to ask Brooke. "What did you tell him about the pregnant thing?" Haley asked Brooke. Brooke didn't want to go into this conversation. Brooke looked around her room, to find something to destract her but there wasn't anything.

"I was going to tell him but then I chocked and… I just couldn't tell him." Brooke said about to cry.

"You have to tell him." Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke.

"How can you tell the person that loves you, your pregnant with another's mans baby?" Brooke asked Haley crying. Brooke stood up and tried to slow her breathing. She shock off the pain from her hands. Haley came next to Brooke and pulled her close.

"We have to do something." Haley told her. Brooke nodded agreeing with Haley.

"I don't know if I'm really pregnant…" Brooke said confused.

"We can go find out." Haley tried to make things better but she knew that it wouldn't.

Lucas was helping his mother move her things out of her house but Lucas was going to stay there. Lucas was grunting and moving things. He looked out the window and saw someone smiling at him.

"Derek" Lucas said to himself. Karen walked in with a bag of yogurt in her hand.

"Luke. Do you think Brooke wants this?" she asked him. Lucas didn't look but kept staring at Derek.

"I don't know. I have to go." Lucas said running out the door after Derek. Derek led Lucas to a forbidden park.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked Derek. Derek was calm because he knew something that Lucas didn't.

"what do you mean? I live here." Derek laughed.

"You need to leave." Lucas told him. Derek shock his head.

"Im not leaving her behind." Derek blow Lucas a kiss. Lucas was really pissed. Lucas punched Derek in the face and started to pound him on the ground. Lucas grabbed Derek by his shirt and started to punch him again. Derek had enough and turned Lucas over and started to pound him.

"Stay away from future wife!" Derek yelled. Derek stood up and ran away before Lucas can come and hit him some more.

Brooke and Haley was sitting in the doctors office. The doctor finally came in with some paper. Brooke tried to look what it said but it was to high up for her to see. Haley was holding Brookes hand the whole time. The doctor slowly looked up and smiled.

Brooke collapsed on her bed. She was in bed heaven. She picked up a picture of her and Peyton laughing. Brooke smiled at a flashback when they took that picture.

"You miss her, don't you?" someone asked. Brooke jumped from her bed and went behind it.

"Im going to call the police." Brooke shouted at Derek. Brooke hurried up and grabbed the phone.

"I wouldn't do that." Derek advised Brooke.

"Why not?" Brooke asked him.

"Do you want Lucas to get hurt?" Derek asked. That was a good question, and the answer was so obvious to her. She put down the phone fast.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked him.

"I just want to make a deal." Derek raised his hands, showing that there was nothing up his sleeves.

"What kind of deal?" Brooke asked. She didn't want Lucas to get hurt.

"You come with me and stay with me and I won't hurt Lucas." Derek told her.

"You have no chance with hurting Lucas." Brooke laughed.

"you don't want Lucas to end up like Peyton, do you?" Derek asked her. Brooke stood there without saying a word. She looked like she was going to cave in. "Be at my house tomorrow early." Derek walked out of the house. Brooke pulled her hair back and started to cry. Maybe this is what Peyton was feeling.

It was the next day. It was night.

Brooke was in the café sitting and drinking a cup of coffee. Brooke was trying to make a decision. Lucas came in looking for Brooke. Lucas finally saw her. The café was closed. There was no one else there but her and Lucas.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Lucas asked her. Brooke swung her chair around to face Lucas. Brooke looked at Lucas's face. She could see the pain that Derek caused him. Brooke put her hand on his face and Lucas twitched from the pain.

"I have to leave." Brooke told him. Lucas didn't think she was serious but the face she made was serious.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked her. Brooke put the coffee down on the table.

"Derek said if I don't leave with him, then he was going to hurt you." Brooke told him. Lucas took off his jacket because he knew it was going to be a while.

"You cant leave. Not with him." Lucas said in a angry tone.

"I have too." Brooke tried to tell him.

"Oh and when where you going to tell me that you were pregnant?" Lucas asked. Brooke looked down and knew that Haley told him.

"It was just a scare. Im not pregnant." Brooke tried to tell him.

"Brooke hes going to hurt you. You cant leave!" Lucas yelled.

"What happened to your face Luke?! I know you didn't fall in the bush." Brooke yelled back.

"I told you that I tripped." Lucas looked away but Brooke touched his face and moved his head back to her.

"Derek did this didn't he?" Brooke asked him. Lucas nodded. "See Lucas. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not anymore." Brooke said thinking about Peyton. Brooke stood up and grabbed her bag with packed clothes and started to head out the door.

" Brooke Davis! If you walk out that door, we are done! Im mean really done! Brooke let me help you. We can call the police and he can get put away for good but if you leave me here. We are done."Lucas said. Brooke stood there with her hand on the door. She didn't know what she was going to do. Maybe if she could call the police and tell them where Derek is, this would all go away. "Let me help you." Lucas said finally.

There was a huge bang at the door, like it was police knock. Derek looked out the window and frowned. He walked over and opened the door.

"Your late." Derek said.

"You promise you wont hurt Lucas." Brooke asked to make sure.

"I promise." Derek said smiling. Brooke walked into Dereks RV. Derek looked outside to check if anyone was following and there wasn't no one. He smiled and shut the door.


	7. The battlefield

_I love if you guys will review for each chapter because that lets me know that you guys are reading this. if you dont review, i would stop making stories and i dont want that. thank you for your support and please one again review for me please._

Lucas was trying to figure everything out. He was still in the café. He couldn't believe Brooke left. He was thinking about Derek hurting Brooke right now. Lucas started to bang the coner over and over again. He was out of controle. He heard the opening of the café door opening.

"Lucas?" someone with a sweet voice. He opened it was Brooke but it wasn't. he turned around and put on his best smile. When he saw Haley and Nathan, he frowned. The real face that he was making.

"I think im going to cry." Lucas said. Haley ran to him and hugged him. Nathan looked away because it was just too weird. Haley finally let go.

"Wheres Brooke?" Haley smiled. Lucas didn't know what to tell her. Brooke was the best friend she had.

"She left." Lucas said telling himself and Haley. Haley looked confused. Nathan walked up to him. They gave him a devestaded look. Lucas looked down at the ground.

"Lucas please tell me that you didn't let her go." Haley said about to cry. She wasn't about to cry, she was already crying.

"Hales, I did the best I could." Lucas told her.

"Why would you let her go with Derek!" Haley yelled at him. Lucas didn't know what to say, there was a million things that he could have done. Nathan knew what Derek was going to do with Brooke. Nathan rage came over him. Nathan picked Lucas up by his shirt and slammed him on the table.

"I didn't mean too. I know I screwed up." Lucas said to Nathan.

"Yeah, Lucas you screw up with a lot of things and now Brooke. Your going to leave Brooke with crazy Derek. Did you know what he made Peyton do?" Nathan yelled. Lucas nodded.

"Nathan, we have to go find her." Haley said trying to pull Nathan off of Lucas.

"You better hope shes okay." Nathan told him. Nathan let go and walked out the door.

"Lucas, this isn't you… you better find yourself." Haley told him. She walked out the café. Lucas was there scared for Brooke. He knew that he shouldn't had let her go. He grabbed his jacket and ran out after Haley and Nathan. Nathan was about to pull off but he saw Lucas coming toward them. Nathan stopped the car quickly. Haley looked confused at what Nathan was doing. Lucas came up to Nathan in the car.

"I know I missed up but I awe to her to help her and you guys trying to find her." Lucas said. It was a minute before haley said something.

"Come one Luke." Haley said. Lucas smiled and hopped in the back seat and they road off together. They were going to find Brooke.

"Brooke!" Derek yelled to her. Brooke woke up and looked at the celeling.

"Great. Im homeless." Brooke whined to herself. She got up and walked to Derek. Derek looked up at Brooke. She had her hair all wrapped in a bundle, her face looked tight. He smiled sarcastly.

"You look beautiful." He said. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Is that it? Because I would like to take my shower." Brooke told him. Derek stood up angrily.

"You listen to me. I don't want disrespect. You will go fix me breakfast." He smiled. Brooke laughed uncontrollably.

"Im not fixing you anything." Brooke started to walk by the bedroom but Derek turned around. Derek swung at Brooke. Brooke fell to the ground and while she did, she hit her head on the conter. She was out cold… again. Derek picked her up and layed her on the bed. Derek grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair.

"Im so sorry, im so sorry, so sorry, so sorry." He kept repeating and crying. He was beganing to get threw the brush at the window. He looked down at Brooke and saw that she was having a nightmare. _RingRing! _ Brooke phone was ringing. Derek was trying to follow the sound of the phone. He finally found it on the back of the dresser. It was Lucas, Derek smiled and answered the phone.

"_Oh my god Brooke! Are you okay?!" Lucas asked the person on the other side of the phone._

_"Shes fine but she did get a slap to the face and a little bump to the head." Derek laughed._

_"You son of a bitch, you leave her alone!" Lucas told him. Derek was thinking about it for a second._

_"no thanks. Lets see if I can try to put a baby in her again." Derek laughed._

_"You don't have to do this." Lucas tried to be nice but really wanted to hurt him._

_"Brooke always liked the woods." Derek hugged up the phone._ He saw that Brooke was beginning to wake. he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a hammer. He layed the phone on the table and started to slam on the phone. The phone finally Broke into a million pieces. He was satifed.

Lucas was trying to go over in his head about what he meant by she'd always loved going to the woods.

"What did he say." Haley asked.

"Nothing much but he said that brooke loved going to the woods." Lucas said confused. Haley looked confused but Nathan didn't. Haley knew he said something to say but didn't want to say it.

"Nathan?" Haley said. Nathan looked over but kept his eyes on the road.

"What?" he said, trying to be insint.

"I know, you have something." Haley told him.

"No I don't." he said.

"Nathan" Lucas yelled at him.

"Okay, okay but don't get mad. Last year, my father and Brookes mother used to make more space that this people needed." Nathan said.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Gas station, malls, stores. Basic stuff. Me and Brooke went with them. It was at the woods, they were trying to make a gas station at the woods. tried to break it down." Nathan said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Lucas asked.

"Let me finished the story. Me and Brooke, were walking and talking and then we were in the middle of the woods. you can hear the trees move but brooke said they were breathing. The animals were so alive. That was me and brookes hind out from our parents. From then to this point on, we always called each other and we meet up there. It was her favorite place In the world. To escape." Nathan told them. Haley and Lucas was quiet. Haley didn't know that Brooke and Nathan were so close.

"Did she go there or call you when Peyton died and about derek?" Haley asked

"All the time." Nathan said. He could fell that Haley was becoming jealous.

"I didn't know you guys were that close." Haley said.

"Me either." Nathan said.

"Okay, lets go find Brooke." Lucas said. Nathan took a U turn and headed to the woods.

Brooke woke up and looked around. Her head was hurting. She walked out of the RV. She looked around and her mouth opened wide. Everything in her world fanished. There was a tear coming down her face because she was so happy at this moment. The wind blowing in her hair. She loved it.

"You like it." Derek asked her. The wind stopped blowing and Brooke wasn't happy anymore.

"I would if you wornt here." Brooke told him. Derek came up and grabbed Brookes pretty face and squeezed it.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." Derek said. Brooke was hurting, Derek finally let go and started to soke in the fresh air. Brooke rubbed her face. She just wanted to get out of here.

"What are going to do to me?" Brooke asked him.

"Nothing much." Derek told him.

"You lying." Brooke told him. Derek turned to look at Brooke and smiled.

"You know me, so well. We can be a family Brooke. We can start our own little family." Derek put his hand on Brooke stomach. Brooke pushed his hand off and started to run. Derek chased after her. Brooke was trying to run, fast and trying not to trip. Derek tackled her down. Brooke let out a loud scream, so someone can hear her. Derek turned her over and put his hands over her mouth.

"Shut. The Hell. Up!" Derek screamed and hit brooke with a large, thick tree branch. Brooke calmbed down. Her vision was dizzy and out of place.

"Leave me alone." Brooke begged.

"Why would I do that? your going to carry my child." Derek said.

Lucas got out the car and looked around.

"this is huge." Lucas said. He looked up at the sun and swincked his eyes.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"So you guys, just came up here and chilled?" Lucas said concerned.

"Dude, I was with Haley then." Nathan told him.

"Whatever you say but if I hear other whys."

"You what?" Nathan asked him. Nathan got into Lucas's face. "You already missed things up with Brooke." Nathan told him.

"Save it for the battlefield." Haley laughed. _Ahhh!_ They heard a scream. The birds started to fly over top of the trees and get away from something that they heard. The sound scared them.

"She must be in there." Lucas said and he started to run towards the forest. Nathan started to run with Lucas but he noticed that Haley was trying to run with him. Nathan stopped and turned to Haley.

"You have to stay here, I don't want you to get hurt." Nathan told her. Haley rolled her eyes and nodded. Nathan and Lucas disappeared in the woods. when Haley saw they were gone, she grabbed a a hammer and started to run and find Brooke.

_Brooke!_ Derek looked up and heard somones voice. Brooke looked to see who it was. it was Nathan and Lucas. Brooke couldn't see them but she could hear them

"Nathan! Lucas!" she yelled back at them. Derek walked over to Brooke and slapped her.

"There gonna tear us apart, they cant tear us apart." Derek said. Derek grabbed Brooke and dragged her into the RV. He pushed onto the bed. "This time. Im going to give you a baby and were going to be a family." Derek said. Brooke was trying to fight back but Derek was to strong. Derek grabbed a knife to calm her down.

"Leave me alone!" Brooke screamed. "I don't love you!" she yelled at him. _Idontloveyou,idontloveyou,idontloveyou. _Slethers in Dereks mind.

"you don't love me?" Derek cried. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Derek raised the knife about to kill Brooke.

"Noo!" Brooke yelled.

"Get off her!" Lucas yelled. Lucas pulled Derek back away from Brooke. Brooke stood up and hugged Lucas and kissed.

"Lucas." Brooke said. Derek started to get back up. Nathan came running in.

"Lets go." Nathan said. Lucas was behind Brooke about to run out.

"Give me her back." Derek charged at Lucas and stabbed him in the back. Brooke screamed. Lucas slowly fell on the ground.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled. Nathan had to pull her away and try to get her out of there. Nathan cupped his hands on Brookes face.

"You have to run, you run far and fast. Tell Haley I love her and I love you Brooke Davis." Nathan said. Brooke was crying and she didn't want to go.

"Nathan no!" Brooke told him. Nathan pushed Brooke out the RV and locked the door behind her. He stood there face to face with Derek.

"You should have just let her stay." Derek told him.

"And why would I do that?" Nathan asked him. Derek charged at Nathan.


	8. The End?

_Sorry if it took so long, my comptur was tearing up and please review. there is a new story im going to have with Brooke and Lucas._

Nathan was pretty beaten up. He wasn't going to give up, he didn't want Derek to hurt Haley or even Brooke. Nathan was on the ground trying to keep his vision focused. Derek was standing over him.

"You should've left us alone. Now your wife has to pay." Derek was about to hit Nathan over the head with a sletch hammer but Lucas tackled him. Derek flew over the table and hit his head. Lucas had blood stains on his back. He was crunching down from the pain. Nathan was so happy to see Lucas still alive.

"Hows Brooke?" Lucas asked. Nathan shrugged. Nathan walked over to Lucas and grabbed his hand and put over his shoulder. They walked out together. They knewDerek would come back for them. Nathan was dragging Lucas out of the forest.

"Come on man, we have to get out of here." Nathan told him. Lucas couldn't say anything, the pain was to much for him.

"I don't think im going to make it Nat." Lucas said. Nathan looked at him and tried to walk faster.

"hello?!" Brooke yelled. **_Brooke!_**Brooke heard her name and followed the sound. When she came closer to the sound, she knew it was Haley.

"Hales!" Brooke yelled. They finally saw each other and ran towards each other. Haley was so happy to see her best friend. They hugged tightly.

"Wheres Nathan?" Haley asked Brooke, Brooke didn't know what to say to her.

"Hes with Derek, he was trying to fight him off. I don't know where they are." Brooke said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hows Lucas?" Haley asked her.

"Derek stabbed him." Brooke said. Haley began to cry. "Haley theres no time for crying right now. We have to get out of here." Brooke said. Haley looked at Brooke like she was crazy. "But we cant leave without them." Brooke finished. Haley nodded, they both turned around and started to walk back to the RV. It was getting dark and scary. They began to hear sounds and animals fighting animals. They heard a branch break behind them and they quickly turned around. It was behind the bush. Brooke pointed to the bush and Haley raised the hammer.

"Whos there?" Brooke asked. There was no answer for a second.

"Its us." Nathan and Lucas yelled. They came from behind the bushes. Brooke looked at Lucas. It was like seeing him for the first time. Brooke ran up to Lucas and grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Im so glad your safe." Brooke said while hugging Lucas.

"Im glad your safe." Lucas said. Brooke hugging him tighter and tighter. Lucas loved the pain, if it was coming from her. Lucas kissed Brooke a thousand times.

"Im so sorry that I left. I just didn't want to get you hurt." Brooke told him. Lucas looked straight into Brookes eyes.

"Im the one who shouldn't had let you go." Lucas told her. Brooke nodded and kissed him again.

"Well isn't that sweet." Derek came from behind a tree. There was blood on his head. Lucas grabbed Brookes hand.

"there is no way, to kill this guy." Nathan whinned.

Derek came charging at Brooke and Lucas but something hit him over the head. Hard. That knocked him straight out of this earth. It was Haley with her hammer.

"I was really sick of him." Haley said. Brooke couldn't help but laugh. Brooke turned to Lucas and kissed him once more.

"You saved my life, Lucas Scott." Brooke said. Lucas smiled and pulled Brookes hair back.

"I promised you I would." Lucas said.

5 years later.

"Yes. Mother. I would let the workers know that. the clothing line is going to be fine…. Okay mom… love you." Brooke hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. She sat down her office, she looked around smiled. She loved her shop. She loved everything about it.

"Mommie!" someone yelled to her. Brooke looked down and saw her little girl running towards her. Brooke picked her up in mid air. Her daughter was beautiful, light brown eyes, dipples, brown hair. She loved being a mother. It's the best thing in the world.

"Hows my little girl?" Brooke asked.

" Uncle Skills, showed me how to play ball. I shoot two shoots." The little girl said.

"I love you Amber." Brooke said. Amber looked up at Brooke and touched her mouth.

"I love you to mommy." Amber said back. She put amber down and let her play with Jamie and Millicent.

"I just wish your father was here." Brooke said to herself. The door opened to Brookes shop and she looked up. She smiled and ran towards the person. The person picked her up and swung her around.

"I missed you, Brooke Davis Scott." Lucas said. Lucas kissed her and finally put her down on the ground.

"I missed you too Lucas Engine Scott." She told him.

"I know. With the book and the movie with me and the actors, and everything else." Lucas smiled.

"Daddie!" Amber yelled. Lucas opened up his arms, so his little girl can run into them. Lucas picked her up and swung her around the store. Brooke laughed at her happy family. Everything was perfect. Brooke looked down at her engagement ring and smiled. Soon they would be married. Lucas came up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Im very happy." Lucas said.

"Being with me, everyone should be happy." Brooke said. They laughed and went on with there lifes.

The girl went to the prison, so she can see someone. It was a visit. She sat down, there was a big glass that was separating them. When the person saw the girl on the other side, it was like he saw a ghost. The girl picked up the phone and so did he.

"Peyton?" Derek asked.

"Its my turn to talk." Peyton said smiling at him.


End file.
